ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Louboutin
Christian Louboutin (born 7 January 1963) is a French footwear designer whose footwear has incorporated shiny, red-lacquered soles that have become his signature. Lady Gaga wore many of his shoes since 2008. Shoes ''Sigourney'' ankle boots :115mm heels seen in black. Christian Louboutin Sigourney ankle boots.jpg 9-16-08_Punk_005.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) 9-26-08_Ros_O'Gorman_002.jpg|(Sep 26, 2008) ''C'est Moi'' ankle boots :120mm heels seen in beige 1 and custom paint 2. Christian Louboutin C'est Moi in Beige.jpg|1 Normal 002.jpg|New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) 10-29-08 Good Day New York 002.jpg|(Oct 29, 2008) November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) AJs Playhouse on Channel 933-Dec7.jpg|(Dec 7, 2008) Dec8-Jet.jpg|(Dec 8, 2008) Liz Johnson-Artur 2.jpg|(Feb 4, 2009) 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg|The View (Mar 10, 2009) Love Game Fashion 2.png.jpg|2 LoveGame (Jan, 2009) ''Robot 120'' ankle boots Christian Louboutin Robot 120 Ankle Boots.png Out in London 4.jpg ''Mini Bout'' pumps :120mm heels seen in beige clair. Christian Louboutin Mini bout in beige clair.jpg 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-15 London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) BBC2MUSICShow(Sound)2009.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) Atsudo Kudo.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) In Dublin.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 1-31-09 Hotel in Dublin.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) 09-03-02 California.jpg|(Mar 2, 2009) 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) Jens Koch 3-14-09 009.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) ''Lola'' pumps :100mm heels seen in blue. Lola Nappa Pumps Christian Loubatin.png SouthLondon2009-Jan17.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 09-04-17 London.jpg|(Apr 17, 2009) 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) ''Hyper privé'' peep-toe pumps Christian Louboutin Hyper Privé peep toe pumps yellow.jpg|1 The Fame Ball Just Dance 006.jpg|The Fame Ball (2009) Christian-louboutin-hyper-prive-peep-toe-pumps.jpg|2 Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 207.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) #Fluorescent yellow #Black ''Scarpe'' platform slingbacks Christian Louboutin Scarpe Platform Slingbacks.png Gaga-Glam.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (May 13, 2009) ''Décolleté'' pumps Christian Louboutin Decollete Leather Pumps.png Video Phone 03.jpg|Video Phone ''Lady Page'' pumps Lady Page Chirstian Louboutin.png Marc Jacobs after party 2.jpg|(Sep, 2009) ''Supra Fifre'' high boots Christian Louboutin custom Supra Fifre boots.jpg|1 Telephone Diner Scene Dance.png|Telephone (2010) #Custom Supra Fifre in silver ''Big Lips'' Pumps :120mm heels seen in ... Christian Louboutin Big Lips 120 Pumps.png AlejandroFashion93.png|Alejandro (2010) ''Clou Noeud'' spike sandals Christian Louboutin Clou Noeud Spike Sandals.png GAGAVANCOU2.jpg|(Aug 26, 2010) ''Daffodile'' platform pumps Christian_Louboutin_Daffodile.jpg 11-05-13 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(May 13, 2011) 5-16-11 Hotel.jpg|(May 16, 2011) 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg|(May 27, 2011) Jun16-BourgetAirport.jpg|(Jun 16, 2011) Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg|(Jun 21, 2011) 6-28-11 Sukkiri 003.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Jul102011-3.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Matt and Jo Show 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Craig Greenhill 7-10-11 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-14-11 Australia Sydney Airport 002.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 25, 2011) Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg|(Jul 25, 2011) 7-28-11_United_States_Jimmy_Kimmel_Live!_003.jpg|(Jul 28, 2011) LaceDress-July31.jpg|(Jul 31, 2011) Out in New York City (08-08-11)1.jpg|(Aug 8, 2011) Leaving Crustacen restaurant in Beverly Hills (10-08-11).jpg|(Aug 10, 2011) Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Posing with VMA.png|(Aug 15, 2011) 8-18-11 United States MTV First 002.jpg|(Aug 18, 2011) 8-18-11_United_States_Beyonce's_concert_002.jpg|(Aug 18, 2011) VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Aug 18, 2011) Nigel Parry 001.jpg|Nigel Parry (Sep 10, 2011) 24 September 2011 002.jpg|(Sep 24, 2011) ImagesCA2S49KT.jpg|(Oct 5, 2011) 10-6-11 London.jpg|(Oct 6, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Unique-Fashion-In-New-York-2011-394x588.jpg|(Oct 8, 2011) Normal NY 28529.jpg|(Oct 10, 2011) Normal gaga-101011-3.jpg|(Oct 11, 2011) Normal P3.jpg|(Oct 12, 2011) 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 15.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Normal LGH 28429.jpg|(Oct 24, 2011) Jamie-James Medina-06.jpg|Jamie-James Medina (Oct 27, 2011) Lady-gaga-in-azzedine-alaia-dilli-haat-market-new-delhi.jpg|(Oct 28, 2011) Jamie-James Medina-04.jpg|Jamie-James Medina (Oct 30, 2011) November3-2011.JPG|(Nov 3, 2011) November4-2011.JPG|(Nov 4, 2011) 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 11-13-11 Leaving X-Factor Studios.jpg|(Nov 13, 2011) 11-15-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) 11-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) 11-17-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 17, 2011) 11-24-11 Shopping in Lancaster.jpg|(Nov 24, 2011) 12-6-11 Out in DC.jpg|(Dec 6, 2011) 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 12-24-11 JFK Airport.jpg|(Dec 24, 2011) 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 12-31-11 Arriving at Times Square.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 12-31-11 Times Square.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 1-1-12 Joanne Restaurant.jpg|(Jan 1, 2012) 2 3 2012.png|(Feb 3, 2012) 2 4 2012 Womens conference.png|(Feb 4, 2012) 5-15-12_Tokyo_SkyTree_Press_conference_002.jpg|(May 15, 2012) 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 004.jpg|(Jun 5, 2012) 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2012) 6-11-12 Leaving Auckland 002.jpg|(Jun 11, 2012) 6-11-12 Arriving in Australia 005.jpg|(Jun 11, 2012) 6-20-12 X-ray clinic 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2012) ''Lady Daf'' platform Mary Jane pumps :160mm heels seen in beige from Spring/Summer 2011 Christian Louboutin Lady Daf Platform Mary Jane Pumps Nude.jpg|1 Soho-November1-2011.jpg|(Nov 1, 2011) Custom thigh high boots DavidSwanson-MarryTheNight.jpg|"Marry the Night" ''Equestria'' heel-plate booties Christian_Louboutin_160_Black_Leather_Strap_Booty.jpg 7-15-12_Pitchfork_Festival_002.jpg|(Jul 16, 2012) 7-22-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpeg|(Jul 22, 2012) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Christian Loubotin shoes at Marc Jacobs after party *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by Christian Loubotin for the Telephone music video Links *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes